Generally, the furs on leather are susceptible to falling out if they are not properly coated with a grease or ointment. Also, the skin of a piece of fur is subject to cracking if it is not coated with grease periodically. Moreover, the skin of a family pet animal should be washed and cleaned often, and an insecticide should be applied to the base of the animal's fur and skin to prevent skin disease. Thus far, there is no proper tool for applying ointment to the skin of a pet except using the spraying method; unfortunately, the spraying method is unable to distribute the liquid ointment deeply into the fur; as a result, parasites on the skin cannot be killed. Therefore the spraying method is deemed to have drawbacks.